


Dominant Omega

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi!! I was wondering if you could possible do a smutty piece for me? An A/B/O fic where the reader is in heat, and with their mate being Alpha!Chuck, but he’s kinda submissive? (so reader is a dominant omega and that brings up some issues maybe?) And can the reader be gender fluid please? If not I understand. Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one’s a little different from the A/B/O fics I usually write because it’s a dominant omega reader and submissive alpha Chuck. I hope you guys like it. Aslo, the gender fluidity part isn’t specifically mentioned because I didn’t use any gender pronouns for the reader. That’s not to say that the reader isn’t gender fluid, just that the reader can be any gender they wish!

You had always had a dominant side, even as a child; so when you presented yourself as an omega, your family had been just as surprised as you were. People always told you that you were strange, that you weren’t normal, or that you needed to change and for some stupid reason you started to believe them. Being an omega on the dominant side, people told you that you’d never find an alpha who wanted you. Unfortunately you began to believe that too, but that was only until you met Chuck.

Meeting Chuck had changed everything. Like you, he was out of the ordinary. He was the most submissive alpha you’d ever met. You had known he was meant for you the moment you met. Chuck had known as well. He had always felt out of place in a world where alphas were meant to be dominant, but that all changed when he met you.

Maybe your relationship wasn’t ‘normal’ by other people’s standards, but to you and Chuck that didn’t matter. Together, everything was perfect, exactly the way they should be. Chuck was your alpha, but he let you have all the control. To you, that made Chuck the perfect alpha. He didn’t try to change you in any way or shame you for anything that you were. Chuck encouraged you to be exactly who and what you were, especially when it came to your heat.

“Chuck, turn off your laptop,” you tell him as you walk into the living room, completely naked. Your heat was making your skin flush, slick coating your inner thighs.

Chuck instantly looks up to you, his body stiffening as he breathes in deeply. He shuts his laptop quickly and tosses it to the side so that it bounces on the couch cushion. His glasses come off next, clicking as they land hastily on the coffee table. You can see his eyes flooding with desire as he takes in the sight of your naked body.

“I need you to strip Chuck,” you tell him, your heat making you wanton. You needed him inside you, now. Chuck does as you say, standing from the couch and quickly removing all of his clothing. The material lands in a pile on the floor and while he’s preoccupied, you stalk closer to him. When he’s completely naked, you press a hand to his chest and push him back down onto the couch.

His hands reach for your hips as you move to straddle his lap. You moan as you grind yourself against him, his hard cock nestled into your dripping folds. Just the smell of you in heat could make him hard. “Please,” Chuck whispers, his blue eyes looking at you pleadingly. You can’t help but laugh. It was always amusing that even though you were the one in heat, Chuck was the one begging for you to fuck him.

“Such a good alpha,” you tell him, “Always wanting to take care of his omega.” You brush your fingertips along his cheek gently.

“Yes,” Chuck answers, “Please, let me take care of my omega.” pressing your lips to his, you lift your hips and lower yourself onto his cock.

“Chuck,” you moan as you take him in. You felt so much better even just having him inside you like this.

“Tell me what you need,” Chuck mumbles against your lips, “I want to take care of you.” With that, you begin lifting and lowering yourself above him, taking him deep inside you again and again.

“I need you to touch me,” you tell him.

“Where?” Chuck asks, his hands slowly traveling up your sides.

“Anywhere,” you answer, “Everywhere. I just need you to touch me.” Chuck does as you ask, his hands traveling all over your body, groping your breasts and trailing up the curve of your spine. He groans as you ride him, his knot already beginning to swell within you. Shifting your hips, you change the angle he enters you at, making his cock drag along your g-spot with each of your movements.

You card your fingers through his hair as you press your lips to his. You loved the way his throbbing cock felt inside you. Your heat made you crave your alpha and as always, he was everything you needed. Chuck’s tongue dances with yours as you take control of the kiss. His hands pull at you, pleading for you to be closer, to move faster. He needed you just as much as you needed him and you loved that.

Chuck’s knot swells inside you as your walls pull tight around him, keeping you from lifting your hips. Instead, you shift your hips, grinding yourself against him. You moan at the friction it gives your clit. “Please,” Chuck groans, his cock throbbing and twitching hard inside you.

“That’s it Chuck,” you praise him, “Cum inside me. I need you to make me cum.”

Chuck groans as you wiggle your hips, his head tipping back against the couch. You fist your hands in his hair and lean in to kiss his neck, your teeth grazing the skin. “I love you,” Chuck groans, “My omega.”

“My alpha,” you moan for him as your walls begin to flutter around him, “Chuck!” You cry out as your walls clamp down around him. He holds you close as your body shudders, pleasure washing over every inch of your body, relieving the symptoms of your heat.

“Y/N!” Chuck shouts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. His lips move to your neck, darkening the claiming mark he’d left there so long ago. You moan as he fills you with his cum, his hands running soothingly over your body.

“Thank you, my alpha” you whisper, your forehead resting against his.

“You’re welcome,” he answers, his hand cupping your cheek, “I’ll always be here for you.” His hand cards through your hair and he pulls you against him so that you rest against his chest, your head resting against his shoulder. “Tell me when you need me again,” Chuck says, placing a kiss to the top of your head. You both knew it wouldn’t be long.

“I love you,” you tell him, snuggling against him and relishing in the way it felt to have him knotted inside you.

“I love you too,” Chuck replies, “My omega.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Heyy I love your fics and your writing style, it’s freaking amazing. I was wondering if you could do a sequel to Dominant Omega, only where Chuck is in heat? Thanks! <3 AND Hey, I just wanted to say that I love your writing. You’re an amazing author and I was wondering if maybe you could write a Chuck x Reader a/b/o fic where the Chuck is in rut and has a breeding kink. AND I love the dominant omega chuck x reader fic you wrote. Would you consider writing a second part where it’s revealed that the reader has been on birth control, hence why they don’t have any kids despite mating, and they decide to go off of them. Then chuck goes into rut and says he wants to breed the reader and she wants it too, telling him to breed her and put his pups inside her. Maybe chuck shows his dominant side during his rut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve tried writing breeding kink. I hope it’s okay!

Warnings: Smut, language, A/B/O dynamics, alpha!chuck/omega!reader, slight breeding kink

Fic:

The second you walk into the house, you can smell it. The scent of cum is overwhelming and you instantly know Chuck is in rut. You wonder how long he’d been waiting for you, how many times he’d cum already. Dropping your things onto the living room sofa, you head upstairs to the bedroom in search of your alpha.

Just the smell is enough to spark your heat. It’s the first you’ve had since you’ve stopped taking birth control. With you in heat and Chuck in rut together at the same time, there was no doubt of a successful mating. You’d been talking about it for weeks and it was what you both wanted.

You find him laid out across your shared bed, his hands wrapped around his swollen cock. His eyes are shut and his chest heaves. He squeezes his knot, helping to keep it swollen for as long as he can. Stripes of white cum mark his abdomen and chest. You can already feel heat pooling in your core and without waiting for permission, you begin removing your clothes.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans, his nostrils flare as he breathes in the sent of the slick that’s already begun to drip from you.

“Alpha,” you purr as you shimmy out of your panties and crawl onto the foot of the bed. Chuck lifts his head from his pillow, watching as you crawl above him.

“I tried to wait for you,” Chuck says.

“It’s alright,” you tell him, “Your omega’s here now.” You place the flat of your tongue against the skin just beneath his knot, making him grunt.

“I need to be inside you,” Chuck groans.

“I know, Alpha,” you acknowledge before taking one of his balls into your mouth, massaging it with your tongue.

“Y/N, stop teasing,” Chuck demands. Chuck was abnormally submissive for an alpha, but his rut never failed to bring out his dominant side. One of his cum soaked hands reaches down and twists into your hair, tugging gently. The liquid sticks to the strands of your hair.

Letting him fall from your lips, you move further up his body. You ease his other hand from his cock and wrap your hand around his wrist, pressing it down onto the bed beside him. Chuck groans your name as you leave a long lick from the base of his cock, over his knot, and up to his tip. You hum at the taste of his cum and begin lapping up every last drop from his skin.

“Omega,” Chuck complains as you lick and suck. You take your time, giving Chuck’s knot a chance to go down before bringing his cock back to life. “I can’t take this much longer,” Chuck warns. You smile at that.

“My poor Alpha,” you purr, “I wouldn’t dare make you suffer any longer.” Chuck wets his lips as you move to your knees and straddle his lap. You take his hard length in hand and line it up with your entrance, sliding the head through your soaked lips.

“Wait,” Chuck says just before you sink down onto him. He sits up and cups your cheek in his hand.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, afraid that you’d disappointed your alpha in some way.

“Are you sure you want this?” Chuck asks, “I’m sure we still have some condoms around here somewhere. We don’t have to do this yet if you’re not ready.”

Your fears instantly fade away and you smile gently. Leave it to Chuck to ignore his rut to make sure that you were comfortable. Where other alphas might demand that their omega breed with them, Chuck was the type to make sure that he wasn’t forcing you into something you didn’t want. He was your alpha and you’d inevitably obey any command he gave, but he always wanted you to have the real control.

“Chuck, I want to carry your pups just as badly as you want to put them inside me,” you assure him, “We’ve talked about this.” You run your fingers through his hair as you speak.

“I know, but I want to be sure,” he says.

“I want this,” you tell him without any hesitation, “Please, Alpha, I need you to breed me.” Your words seem to spark something in him, his actions becoming animalistic.

He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close before flipping you onto your back. You bounce against the bed, moaning as you squirm beneath your alpha. He rests one forearm beside your head and uses his other hand to guide his thick, hard cock inside you. Your back arches as he stretches and fills you.

“Chuck,” you moan, fingers clawing at his skin. Chuck buries his face into the crook of your neck, biting, sucking, and licking the delicate skin. He darkens his claiming mark and creates new ones, making you moan. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your skin.

His pace starts slow, sliding almost all of the way out of you before thrusting back in. Each buck of his hips has the headboard slamming against the wall and your breasts bouncing. “Such a good little omega,” Chuck praises, “Tell me what you need.”

“Fuck me,” you moan, hands grasping everywhere you can reach from his shoulders, to his back, to his ass. You try to pull him tight to you, needing to feel his body against yours as he moves inside you. “Harder,” you moan, “I need you to knot me, put your pups inside me.”

Chuck grunts, pushing his cock deep inside you with each thrust. You crave more, needing to feel his knot swell inside you. Your stomach twists and your walls pull tight around him. The feeling spurs him on, his pace picking up as his cock twitches and throbs inside you. His name spills from your lips like a prayer.

“You feel so good,” Chuck growls, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “It won’t be long now. I’ll knot you and fill you so full of cum that you’re dripping with it. Is that what you want, little Omega?”

“Fuck yes, Alpha, please,” you moan as you squirm beneath him. Much to your disappointment, Chuck pulls himself from you. Chuck shushes you when you whine in protest and he moves to his knees, sitting up above you.

“Hands and knees,” Chuck says. You take it as a command. Rolling over, you prop yourself up on your hands and knees. You watch Chuck over your shoulder as you wiggle your hips. Chuck wets his lips. He takes hold of your hips and pulls you back toward him, his cock easily slipping back inside you.

The new angle has you moaning and begging. Your hands grasp at the sheets, desperate to hold on to something as Chuck’s pace becomes more and more erratic. Your stomach twists and pulls tighter, pressure building as you near your orgasm. The slap of skin on skin fills the room alongside moans and grunts. You push your hips back with each of Chuck’s thrusts, pushing him deep inside you.

Chuck grunts as your walls begin to flutter around his cock. His fingers dig into your skin as his knot begins to swell. Finally, his knot catches inside you, preventing him from pulling back out. Chuck pulls you up onto your knees, your back pressed against his front. His arms wrap around your waist, holding you tight against him. He brushes your hair over your shoulder and buries his face into the crook of your neck.

“I need you to cum for me, little Omega,” Chuck groans. One of his hands squeezes your breast, the other snakes down between your legs and his fingers quickly find your clit. “Need to feel you,” Chuck groans as he rubs circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves, “Please.” The feeling of Chuck’s fingers on your clit combined with the feeling of his knot swollen inside you and his cock throbbing against your walls bring you over the edge.

“Alpha!” you cry out as you come undone. Reaching behind you, you thread your fingers into Chuck’s hair and tug. Your other hand grasps his forearm, trying to cling to him as your body shudders in his arms. The feeling of your walls clamp down around Chuck’s cock brings him over the edge along with you.

“Y/N!” Chuck shouts. His cock pulses, his hot cum coating your walls. The way your walls clamp down around him milk him for all he’s worth. You moan and slump back against him as he pumps you full of his seed.

“Chuck,” you whisper as the sticky, wet warmth begins to drip down your thighs. Chuck’s hold on you loosens, his hands and lips caressing your skin gently.

“Made such a mess,” Chuck mutters between kisses, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you insist. Chuck tilts your head toward him and places a kiss to your lips. Still firmly knotted inside you, Chuck guides you down onto the bed so that you’re both lying on your right sides. You lie in his arms, your body slotted perfectly against his. Chuck’s left arm drapes over your waist and his hand splays across your stomach.

“You’re already imagining I’m pregnant, aren’t you?” you tease.

“Maybe,” Chuck admits, “But maybe we should try a couple more times, just to be sure.“ You laugh before looking over your shoulder and using your left hand to cup Chuck’s cheek.

“I love you, my Alpha,” you say as you run your thumb along his cheekbone.

“I love you too, my Omega,” he replies before leaning in to capture your lips.


End file.
